


Better and More

by JainaDurron7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have made a decision, and Percy has no qualms about it. He's just afraid of being enough. And then more.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Better and More

Their bed feels different now, and Percy wonders if he’s just being really weird about this. But it feels different, and he realizes that he doesn’t mind it.

Annabeth is lying in bed with him, her head resting on his chest, one hand splayed over his heart. Her body is warm against his, soft and comforting. He plays with curls of her hair, entwining the free strands between his fingers. He isn’t out of breath or recovering from any physical exertion. Both of them are entirely clothed under their blankets. This comfortable silence, this blissful moment they are spending together follows a conversation. Not an exchange of hungry kisses and delighted shouts, but a long, thorough, and civil discussion with many points made and ideas brought up. And they are relaxing in the peace of their conclusion.

“We’re really doing this,” Percy murmurs, hardly believing it.

Annabeth turns her face into his chest. “I think we are.” Her cold toes curl against his, and Percy smiles as she adds, “I’m so excited!”

“This will definitely be our most interesting quest.”

“Mm. But our most rewarding one. I’ve never been more excited and happier to go on a quest with you, Percy Jackson.”

Percy brings his free hand over to trace the flat, muscled plane of Annabeth’s abdomen. He opens his hand to cover the space. “I can’t wait to meet Baby Jackson.”

Annabeth laughs. “Perce, Baby Jackson doesn’t even exist yet. We still have to make him.”

“Him?”

“Or her. Them.”

Percy blanches.

Their room echoes with the peal of Annabeth’s amused laughter. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Hera really would do that to us, though, wouldn’t she. Just to really screw with us.”

“Except that it wouldn’t be a true curse. Just more manifestations of our love.”

“Well, I still think I’d prefer we manifest them one at a time.”

She laughs again. “Baby Jackson will be so lucky to have you for a dad.”

Percy is silent.

“Gods, Percy, your heart is racing. You’re not allowed to be this nervous already. I’m not even pregnant yet.”

“I think now is a perfectly acceptable time to be nervous.”

“Right after we’ve officially decided we’re going to start trying for a baby?”

“Right before we find out we are going to have a baby.”

They’re both quiet for a moment. Annabeth is the one to break the silence. “What are you most nervous about?”

“I’m not nervous, Annabeth. I’m scared.”

She squeezes his shoulder in support. “You’re going to be a wonderful dad, Percy. If I thought otherwise, I wouldn’t be doing this with you.”

“Annabeth, before my mom met Paul, I had two father figures in my life, and neither of them were necessarily ‘dad of the year’ nominees.”

Against him, Annabeth stiffens. “Perseus Jackson, don’t you dare tell me you’re actually afraid you won’t be a better dad than your first stepfather.”

“No! No, I’m not— it cannot possibly be hard to be a better father than Smelly Gabe.”

Annabeth turns her head to whisper in his ear, “It won’t be hard to be a better father than Poseidon either.”

Percy shakes his head. “I’m not worried about being a better father than either of them were. That’s the thing, Annabeth. I know I will be a better father than Smelly Gabe or … But I want to be more than just good enough. I want to be more than enough for you.”

“You will be.”

“I want to be helpful and I want to be a good partner for you. I want to be more than just enough for our kid, but also for you.”

“Percy, do you even hear yourself right now? You’re afraid you won’t match up to your own fatal flaw.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her impossibly closer. With his hand still settled over her stomach, he imagined feeling movement there, another heartbeat other than hers. He tried to imagine what his and Annabeth’s child might look like, how incredibly beautiful that would be. How precious.

“I want to be everything that you need, the partner you need. Everything that our kids need. I want to be more.”

Annabeth smiled lazily, like she was thinking of some joke Percy wasn’t in on. She took his hand, the one that was stretched across her stomach, and clenched it tightly in hers, squeezing for all she was worth. “Babe, you already are.”


End file.
